Fallout Darken Days
by Thatrandomgamer29
Summary: 3 best friends go through the one thing that everyone fears, the end of the world. Nuclear fallout rains from the sky and no one saw it coming. Welcome to America, the home of Hell on Earth. We'll be following Tim, Jack, Henry, and any other sorry fuck they find through the radiated state of California. Now let's see how far these three will go to survive this hell on earth.
1. Fallout: Darken Days Introduction

"Guys, we have waited for this day for how long now, don't you tell me you aren't excited for this!" Henry said excited.

"Henry, you know I'm not the party type!" Tim grumbled as the three best friends drove to the graduation college party.

"Yea but we just graduated college!" Jack said.

"Anyways, if I wasn't excited, I wouldn't be going to the party!" Tim said as they entered the area.

"Hey, there is my brother!" Henry said as the car stopped. "And my girlfriend…s!"

"Do they even know they are dating a guy who is cheating on them for their best friends!" Jack asked getting out.

"Nope, why would they!" Henry said.

"Get the fuck out my car Henry!" Tim said.

"I'm going you Jew!" Henry said getting out.

"I'm not even Jewish!" Tim said locking is car.

"I… Don't… Care!" Henry said.

"Where did Jack go?" Tim asked looking around.

"He's drinking!" Henry said as he walked off.

"We just got here!" Tim said entering the big house. "Fucking hell the music is loud!" Tim said to himself.

"Ey there Tim, glad you could make it on time!" Said Jessica, the owner of the house.

"Hey, what did I miss!" Tim asked.

"Oh a lot of stuff, but you need some alcohol in your system!" Jessica said as we walked to a table surrounded by drunk people.

"Oh, I don't drink!" Said stopping.

"Oh come on, don't be a pussy, one drink won't hurt now would it!" Jessica said grabbing Tim's hand.

"How will me and my roommates get home then!" Tim said still not moving.

"One drink, for me!" She said with puppy eyes.

"Fine!" He said in a whiny voice.

"Yay, one drink for me and one drink for my friend!" She asked. "Put a little of you know what in it!" She whispered slipping the bartender a twenty dollar bill.

"Okay, here you go!" The bartender says.

"Thank you, so what do you want to do!" Tim said drinking the drink she got him.

"Oh you will see, friend!" She said smirking.

"Okay, where are we goin…!" Tim said getting tired.

"Are you okay!" She asked as Tim leaned against the railing of the second floor.

"What is happeni…!" Tim said as he started to fall over the railing.

"Oh fuck!" She yelled trying to grab him.

THUD

Everything froze as they looked at Tim on the broken table. Jack and Henry rushed to his side as he passed out.

A light, a white room, and an annoying beeping sound. Tim looked around, to see a girl walk into the room.

"How are you feeling!" The girl asked.

"Where am I!" Tim asked staring at her.

"In the hospital! Do you remember what happened!" The nurse asked.

"Remember my friends running up to me!" Tim said.

"Oh well that girl you were with drugged you!" The nurse told walking up to him.

"What why!" Tim asked sitting up.

"We don't know!" The nurse said.

"Fuck!" Yelled Tim.

"Whoa, whoa, calm down!" The nurse said trying to calm Tim down.

"RHAAAA!" Tim screamed extremely angry. "I'll fucking kill her!" He screamed.

"Calm down or we will put you to sleep!" The nurse said.

"Fine!" Tim said with an angry tone in his voice.

"So you will be able to go home whenever you want!" The nurse told.

"Okay then, I'll go home!" Tim told.

"You need to sign out, okay!" The nurse told as Tim started to sign out of the hospital.

"Okay there, can you call my friend Jack to pick me up, his number is 739-522-4393!" Tim asked.

"Sure, here is the phone!" The lady at the front desk said handing the phone over.

"Thank you!" Tim said dialing Jack's number. "Ey, Jack can you come pick me up from the hospital?" Tim asked.

"Yeah, I'm on my way!" Jack said.

"See you soon!" Tim said then hung up.

"Thank you again Jack, I owe you one!" Tim said getting into the car.

"Yes you do, I was at my girlfriend's house!" Jack said upset.

"I'll get you something for this!" Tim said relaxing.

"I'm joking bro, here I'll put on the radio!" Jack said pushing the buttons on the radio as some faggy sounding pop song came on.

"Today is jus not my day." Tim said extremely annoyed.

"I think you hate that guy more then the Devil hates God!" Laughed Jack.

"I'm 99 percent sure they are the same person!" Said Tim uncovering his ears.

"Well, we're here!" Jack said stopping the car.

"Thanks again Jack!" Tim said getting out. "If you need me I'll be in my room sleeping!"

"You do that!" Said Jack waving as he drove the car.

Tim entered the house he shared with his friends and went to his room to sleep.

"Tim, Tim ,TIM, WAKE UP!" Screamed Henry in Tim's face.

"What!" Tim asked getting up.

"We need to get out of here, now!" Said Henry grabbing his hat.

"Why what is happening?" Tim asked.

"Bad shit, the type of bad shit that will kill us if we don't go!" Screamed Henry.

"Oh fuck!" Tim said frozen with fear of what might be happening.


	2. Chapter 1, Nuclear Fallout

Disclaimer: I do not own Fallout, but I own all the characters in this story.

Have you ever just bought and fully customized a new car in Grand Theft Auto 5 but forget to buy full coverage for it, then some asshole blows it up and you ended up spending $500,000 for no goddamn reason. That just happened to me and I'm so pissed of right now.

"Now are you getting up or not!" Henry asked while grabbing his car keys.

"I'm going asswipe, but what is happening?" Tim asked putting a shirt on.

"Look, one dumbass of a country launched a nuke at another country, and now everyone is launching nuke at everyone. I don't know who shot first but don't really care right now!" Henry said running out to his car.

"Ey, where is Jack?" Tim asked.

"At his girlfriend's house!" Henry said as he opened his car door.

"Okay, you get them, I need to get my car from the workshop!" Tim said as he got on his red and black Pawasakina motorcycle.

"Are you insane!" Henry asked.

"That car is my baby!" Tim said as he rode off to get his 20 Century muscle car.

"Well I will go and get my truck then!" Henry said as he drove next up next to Tim.

"Okay let's go then!" Tim said as he raced down the street. "Call me on your phone!"

"Okay, I will!" Henry said as he got left in the dust by Tim's bike.

"Shit, why do I get the feeling America caused this war?" Tim asked himself as he pulled up to the workshop.

"Dude, Tim, your car is ready, so is Henry's truck so next time you see him let him know!" our friend Devin said as he stopped working on some random current day car.

"Thanks, Henry is on his way!" Tim said as he admired his badass car, it's a dark green muscle car with tinted black windows, the engine going through the hood, and green under glow. The car is meant to drift. "Dude, can you get my other car, get in it and follow me with it. If you haven't heard, the apocalypse is coming!"

"Yeah sure it is, but it's my job to do as you say so, after you!" Devin said as he bowed in a joking manner.

Henry finally pulls up is his slow ass car. "Hey, is my truck ready?" Henry asked as he pulled up to the workshop.

"Yep, just finished it earlier today!" Devin said grabbing his jacket.

"Wait, Tim, you do know that they won't take our cars into the vault?" Henry asked.

"Yes, I know a place where it will take the least amount of damage and I'll be able to fix them!" Tim said as he got in his car.

"Why take your car to a workshop if you can fix it yourself?" Devin asked as he got Tim's dark red race sports car. With a giant gt wing, tinted windows, red under glow, a carbon hood, and a red charm on the front and back bumper.

"Because I had to finish school!" Tim told as Henry picked up and put Tim's Pawasakina into the back of his truck.

"Okay, let's get Jack now!" Henry as he closed the back of his truck and got in the front seat.

"Okay, let's go!" Tim said as the three left to get Jack.

"Okay, we're here!" Henry said as they pulled on Jack's Girlfriend's lawn.

"We'll pay for the lawn right?" Devin asked as he got out and saw Jack exit through front door.

"What the fuck, dude, this isn't our house!" Jack yelled at them pissed of as his girlfriend exited behind him.

"Jack, just get in the car!" Tim said as he opened the side door from inside.

"No, fuck you, I'm trying to get laid here!" Jack yelled pissed off.

"Get laid later, right now we need to go!" Tim yelled back.

"Fine, I'll see you later Lana!" Jack said walking with to his car.

"Oh, that's her name, anyways, she needs to come too!" Tim said closing his passenger door.

"Okay, fine, get in Lana!" Jack said.

"Okay, everyone, follow me!" Tim said through the phone as he added Jack to the group chat.

"Okay, where are we going?" Jack asked.

"Okay, so a nuclear war is happening, it was on the news, we have about one hour left till it all goes kaboom, luckily enough, a few areas were not affected by the virus that China has uploaded. Only the areas not affected know about the bombs coming with time to prepare. Even luckier, we happen happen to be in one of those areas not affected, hell, the affected areas will be lucky if they get told about the bombs at all before they hit. Only unaffected areas know that China was hit, hell, for all I know we could be the only ones not affected by the virus!" Tim explained as they raced down the highway towards the vault.

"Okay then, fine, don't explain what the fuck is happening!" Jack said.

"He's not lying, I saw it too!" Henry told.

"Well, fuck. I thought you were joking!" Devin said as he followed.

"I wish!" Tim said as he drove off the highway onto a dirt road. "This way, this is where we'll hide the cars till after the explosion. Well, technically, we'll be dead, so I'm leaving a manual so whoever finds the cars will have them!" Tim told as they drove on a cliff that leads to an empty cave.

"Great, so we're giving our expensive car to people we don't even know, and for all we know, they could be cannibals!"

"If they are, and they get blood on my car, I'll come out of my grave and kill them!" Tim said.

"You, what would you do, strangle them with your guts!" Henry laughed.

"Why are you laughing!" Devin yelled as he pulled up to a waterfall.

"Because it keeps me calm in moments of insanity!" Henry said.

"Okay, shut up anyways!" He said as he pulled into the cave.

"Great, not only will cannibals get our cars, but the cars will rust in a goddamn cave!" Henry said as he got out the car to admire his truck for the last time.

"I'm going to miss my baby's!" Tim whined.

"Okay, so let's take my car, because I'm not a car freak like you two!" Jack said as he pointed at Tim and Henry.

"Asshole!" Tim mumbled.

"Want to stay here!" Jack snapped.

"We could of left you if we wanted to, but we didn't, so don't get pissy with us!" Henry , yelled getting in the back.

"Oh oh, the end of the world is happening, everyone is going to die, I don't care who I yell at because it doesn't matter, none of us matters, so fuck all of you, except you Lana, I love you!" Jack said kissing Lana.

"I'm not letting you drive, you to get in the back!" Tim said.

"Cool, maybe now I can get laid!" Jack said pulling Lana's bra out of here shirt.

"No no no no no no no no no no no!" Tim yelled as everyone freaked out.

"Do that at the vault!" Henry yelled.

"It's not your car!" Lana said as Jack and Lana got into the very back and Lana tackled Jack to the floor of the car.

"Music, we need music!" Tim said as he turned on the radio to California Rock Radio.

"Okay now I can't hear that as much, the vault is just a little farther down the highway!" He said as he drove under the river after everyone got in.

"Okay, so, don't we need a slip to get in?" Devin asked as they drove out of the cave.

"Yes, actually, we do, but I got that covered, remember that random guy who came to our door last week, well, he gave us, plus 5 people of our choice, free admission!" Tim said while driving on the dirt road.

"Oh wow, okay, that's good, at least there is a plus, now at least it's a bit better!" Henry said in the the front passenger seat.

"Okay, look there is the highway!" Tim said getting onto the highway.

"How much time do we have left?" Devin asked.

"I don't know, check the timer that is hanging by the mirror right in front of us!" Henry said annoyed.

"Okay we have…. Oh fuck me, 17 minutes and 37 seconds. Goddamn it!" Devin yelled.

"Hey, shut the fuck up, with how loud you are it's kind of hard to enjoy this!" Jack yelled.

"Why are there so many horny teenagers in the world?" Tim asked himself as he drove up to the vault. "We're here!"

"Yeah, Jack zip up your pants!" Henry yelled getting out the car.

"wait, guys, the watch has not moved, the watch broke!" Devin said looking at it.

"What now, give it to me!" Tim said as he took the watch from Devin and his it, just to see it change to 3 minutes and 12 seconds. "Yeah, we need to run!"

"Okay, we're dressed now!" Jack said with hair all messed up.

"No, one, cares, let's go!" Henry yelled running down into the cave the vault is in.

"Why so many caves?" Devin asked.

"I don't know, just run!" Tim yelled running down the stair where they meet a massive metal door with guards standing outside it.

"Names please?" The guard asked.

"Tim O'Shea, Henry Jefferson, Jack McSkewer, and 3 guests!" Tim said as he walked up the guard.

"You're on the list, come on in!" The guard said opening the door.

"Okay, let's go!" Tim said as he walked through the door to see lots of people and robots running around.

"Okay, close the door were out of time!" The guard said walking through the door.

"Okay it's closi-" another guy in a lab coat until an explosion was heard.

"Oh shit it won't close in time!" Tim whispered. "Guys, run, now!"

" shit, everybody, get to safety!" The guard yelled from behind us as the fire came flying through the door into the vault breaking the door down and came flying into the room as we closed the door and watched people burning to death throughout the door before noticing this door starting to break.

"keep running, into here!" Tim said as he pushed open a metal door so everyone can run through.

"Okay, come on" Henry yelled as they all went through and when Tim went through a siren went and the lights turned red and all the metal doors slammed shut, smashing Tim's arm with it, and Tim blacked out from the pain.


End file.
